The Darkness Comes
by shinigamifan
Summary: Legolas has a strange illness as well as a few other elves. Can Elrohir find out what is wrong and save them. I suck at summaries LE slash!
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Darkness Comes

Chapter: One- It's here

Author: ScottyLass

Warnings: Some violence and possible male/male relationships so if ya don't like don't read. Simple.

Pairings: Elrohir/Legolas, probably others later on.

Authors notes: This is my first ever fic so any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing will gladly be accepted. This fic is dedicated to MysticHeero who kept pushing me to write this (she was hitting me on the arm constantly until I did) so here goes.

Summary: Legolas has a strange illness as well as a few other elves. Can Haldir find out what is wrong and save them. ( I suck at summaries )

Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Tolkien etc.(but some day you never know hee hee hee- I wish)

Another quick note: I'm sorry to everyone who had already read this but it got taken down and my computer broke so I couldn't put it back up until now but the next chappie will be up soon I'm just typing it up at the moment so thanx again and I hope you enjoy it. Here goes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was the first time Legolas had been in the great realm of Imladris since the downfall of Sauron and the land seemed more peaceful and relaxed than the many times before that he had visited. There was just one difference as this time he was here under entirely different circumstances, he was here to enjoy himself and not perform a duty. Legolas first received the call while he was chatting to Elladan and Elrohir who now that the war was over seemed more relaxed. Glorfindel had come into the room with a panicked look in his eyes and had informed them that Elrond was waiting for them in his study as he had some bad news for them. The three wasted no time in running out of the room at full speed and didn't even pause to knock on the study door. Legolas was the last one to come in and he didn't notice that the twins had stopped in front of him and he toppled into them causing a domino like effect which amused Elrond and Glorfindel despite the bad news which they had just received.

"Please, tell us what happened. Has someone died?" This question brought Elrond out of his musings and he turned to both of his sons and Legolas.

"Sit down and I will explain everything that I know." All of the elves present reluctantly sat down and Elrond began explaining."

"I've just received an urgent message from Aragorn telling me that Arwen has slipped into a strange coma where she just screams and according to Aragorn the only symptoms she had before this happened was a headache and drowsiness." An eerie silence filled the study no one knew what to say as they were all shocked and thought it rather strange as elves rarely got sick but then again Arwen was cleaved to human kind so they didn't know if this still applied to her. It was Glorfindel that finally broke the silence with the question that was on everyones mind.

"So what are we going to do about this now? We obviously can't ignore it" Elrond seemed to have regained his composure though when he spoke his voice was cracked with emotion.

"Of course we are going to do something I'm not going to sit back and watch my daughter suffer. I have sent a message forward to Aragorn telling him to bring Arwen here so that I might examine her and find the cause of this mysterious illness and help her. I probably didn't need to send that message as he's probably on his way already." Both the twins and Legolas jumped up at this point and said that they wished to meet them half way so that they may help but Elrond intervened and said that even though they all loved her and wanted to help her the company they were traveling in was probably already large and if they went they would only hinder the progress by making it larger and therefore slower moving. The three elves gave in as they knew that when Elrond decided on something there was no arguing with him so they got up and left the study to head to their rooms and rest before Aragorn and Arwen arrived. Secretly Legolas was grateful as he was very tired and he had an awful headache coming on.

- - - - - - -

"Aahh noooo!" Elladan and Elrohir were awoken by a scream so naturally they went running to the source of the scream, which happened to be legolas's room. When they entered what they saw shocked them because Legolas was on his bed thrashing around and screaming. Just as they were about to restrain him so that they could wake him up they were stopped in their tracks by a very loud blood curdling scream emanating from his mouth and the blood that came running out from his mouth and ears. Elladan and Elrohir tried to calm Legolas down but nothing was working and they were thankful that at least the bleeding had stopped. Suddenly amidst the blood curdling screams Elladan and Elrohir could make out six quiet words escaping from Legolas's mouth

"Please help me, it's got me." After hearing this Elladan and Elrohir got really worried and so Elladan went to get Elrond leaving Elrohir with Legolas to try and calm him down. In a matter of moments Elladan reappeared with Elrond by his side and Elrond started to examine Legolas, which was hard as they still hadn't managed to calm him down. Elrond eventually stopped what he was doing and turned to Elladan and Elrohir telling them that he didn't know what was wrong and that he would conduct a more thorough examination in the morning as maybe Legolas would improve during the night. He was almost out the door when he turned to his sons saying

"One thing I'm sure of is that Legolas is in some sort of coma and has only calmed down because I gave him a sedative so I would like the both of you to stay here with him through the night to look after him." And with that he left with another bundle of worries and instead of going to his chambers he went to his study to try and find some answers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

tbc


	2. The Long Sleepless Night

**Title**: The Darkness Comes

**Author:** ScottyLass

**Chapter:** two: The Long Sleepless Night

**Warnings:** Some violence and possible male/male relationships so don't like then don't read.

**Summary:** Legolas has a strange illness as well as a few other elves. Can Haldir find out what is wrong and save them? (My summaries are not good but please read)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Tolkien etc. (but some day you never know hee hee hee – I wish.)

**Notes:** Well this fic is not the best at least that's what I think but judge for yourself. I'm sorry for the delay in the posting of this chappie I've just been so busy recently the next chappie should be up much quicker. Just bear in mind this is my first fic so don't be to harsh if you review and you should review cause reviews really help me out. Review responses will be at the end

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(AN: this first part is Legolas's point of view before he falls into a coma. It's kind of confusing if I didn't tell you that seen as he fell into a coma at the end of the last chapter.)

Legolas went to his room and lay on his bed but he just couldn't believe what had happened to Arwen. He was a bit angry with himself for not sticking to his suggestion about meeting Aragorn halfway but he knew from experience that once Elrond decided on something there was no changing his mind, which is why he had just given up but it didn't stop him being angry with himself. As he was lying on his bed he began to get a headache again and he was feeling rather tired and it was at that moment a great feeling of dread fell over his heart and his keen senses but he shrugged it off as being related to his worry over Arwen.

Legolas was only on his bed for a couple of minutes when he drifted off into a deep sleep.

dream

At once Legolas found himself standing in the middle of an oasis which had a vast expanse of desert surrounding it. He knew that this was a dream but he could feel someone watching him so he turned around to have a look but he couldn't see anyone and suddenly a sense of urgency came over his senses and a feeling of dread descended upon him, but he didn't know the cause of it. All of a sudden a great darkness enveloped him and he turned round hesitantly and was totally shocked at what he saw. He tried to wake himself up but he couldn't and this worried him so he just stood there waiting for the inevitable. This time what he saw and what happened made him scream and suddenly he was in darkness.

end dream

The next thing he remembered was hearing Elladan and Elrohir's voices whispering comforting words to him from the darkness but for some unknown reason he just couldn't stop himself from the screaming which he hadn't realised he had been doing. He was surprised when a feeling of love and hope passed over his senses but he couldn't think clearly and didn't know who it could possibly be coming from. Even in his confusion it managed to calm him down although not very much because he still had the feeling of someone or something watching him and then he felt ' it's ' presence again but he managed to whisper into the darkness a plea for help

"Please help me it's got me..."

Then he fell into oblivion.

(AN: this is the end of Legolas's pov and the next part of the story is basically what is happening now)

Elladan and Elrohir had not planned on leaving Legolas at any point in time during that night so when their father had told them to stay with him they were glad that they did not have to leave him alone when he was in so much distress. They did not get any sleep that night and they were sure that no one in the whole of Imladris slept either as every couple of hours Legolas let out an awful blood curdling scream. Despite this they did there best to try and keep him calm by whispering comforting words to him throughout the night. The both of them were almost in tears because they could feel Legolas's pain as if it were their own, which they initially thought a bit strange but put down to their strong bonds of friendship. What made the whole experience worse was the fact that they couldn't do anything to help him and they felt utterly useless. What everyone was failing to realise was the fact that Elrohir seemed to be hurting more than anyone else and this was due to the fact that over their years of friendship he had grown to love Legolas but he hadn't told anyone of this because he couldn't stand the thought of Legolas rejecting him. He hadn't even told Elladan, his own twin, of this because he didn't know how he would react to the news and he didn't want Elladan to say anything to Legolas because he knew that that's exactly what Elladan would do when he found out how much he was hurting over this. Now Elrohir thought that even if he wanted to he could not tell Legolas of his feelings because to him it looked as though his young prince was dying and he just didn't know if in the long run he could live without Legolas even if it was only as a friend. When Legolas said those six words amidst the screams "please help me, it's got me" only then did the twins allow the tears to trail slowly down their cheeks. This was one of the worst feelings they had ever had and they were worried because they just didn't know what to do to help their lifelong friend.

That night found Elrond in his study trying to find out what could possibly be ailing Legolas as he had never seen anything like this before and he couldn't think of any ailment that had the same symptoms Legolas was showing. After leaving Elladan and Elrohir with Legolas he had gone straight to his study to try and find some answers but so far his searches had turned up fruitless. He was becoming very tired and his mind began to wander to thoughts of Arwen's condition and what could be ailing her but he couldn't think of anything and that's when he had a sneaking suspicion that what Arwen was suffering from seemed very similar to what Legolas was now suffering from. Before he knew what was happening he was sobbing into his hands and couldn't help but feel totally useless because he couldn't help Legolas, whom he thought of like a son, and he couldn't help Arwen, his own daughter. He had just managed to gain control of himself when there was a quiet knock on his study door. Elrond gave his eyes one last wipe and called out to whoever was on the other side of the door to enter. The door creaked slowly open to show a very tired and worried looking Glorfindel standing in the doorway. Elrond wasn't in the least bit surprised and didn't even need to ask him what he wanted as he already knew, so he just waved for him to sit in the chair opposite. Elrond watched as Glorfindel slowly closed the door and made his way over to sit in the aforementioned seat. It didn't take long for Glorfindel to voice what he had come for

"So do you have any information on what is ailing Legolas and Arwen yet?"

Elrond didn't really want to admit that he had found nothing so it was with a strained voice in which he answered Glorfindel

"No my dear friend but I'm trying my best. I just cannot seem to find any reference which shows the symptoms the two of them are suffering. And now I'm beginning to suspect they are suffering from the same thing but I don't know how that can be they have not seen each other in a long time."

With a quick glance in Glorfindel's direction Elrond continued

"I just feel so useless and I'm so tired but I don't want to stop looking through the scrolls and books because I have to find what is wrong with them. What kind of healer would I be if I could not find out what is ailing them?"

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and realised that he looked exhausted so he turned to the big ornate clock behind him and realised that it was 2am

"You look exhausted Glorfindel have you been with Legolas?"

Glorfindel shook his head and then said

"Well not exactly. I was sitting on a chair outside his quarters so that I could be there if anyone needed me."

Looking in Elrond's eyes Glorfindel saw the confusion and added

"I didn't want to go in and disturb the twins as they seemed really upset about Legolas's condition, so I wanted to give them some privacy to watch over him and that way they can show their emotions without worrying about being weak. We both know they would because that's just like them as they do take after their father after all."

Elrond nodded in agreement. That's when Glorfindel picked up a book from the many which littered Elrond's desk and began searching through it. Elrond didn't bother telling Glorfindel to get some rest because he knew that Glorfindel loved both Legolas and Arwen like a son and daughter so he wouldn't listen and would do everything he could to help them even if it meant many sleepless nights.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reviewer Responses:

MysticHeero: Yeah I still don't understand why this was taken off I mean I didn't think it was that bad but hey maybe I was wrong. Thank You very much to you because I wouldn't have wrote this if it wasn't for you telling me that I had better type it up and just generally being annoying until I done it- (hee hee it's normally me that's the annoying one ne?).I'll have the next chappie up quicker for you but then again you'll probably be the one making me do it (lol).

DBZHobbit: Yeah this was the one taken off unfortunately but hey I posted it again and didn't change anything and they haven't taken it off this time so I don't understand why they done that. Thank You for your review it gives me confidence to write more . Anyway I'll have the next chappie up much quicker for you because I have it written I just need to type it up so it shouldn't take too long.

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thank You very much for your review. You will get to find out what is wrong with Legolas within the next two chapters I promise so if you can keep reading it will all be revealed.

Utternutter: Thank you for your review and I just hope you liked this chappie.

Princess-elfie: Thank you for your review it really does give me confidence and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner I have just been so busy recently but the next chappie should be up soon because I've only got to type it up.

Lyn: Thanks for the review and sorry this wasn't out sooner I've just been busy the next chappie won't be as long updating I promise.


End file.
